<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RIOA Extras by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887321">RIOA Extras</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever'>Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roman Isn't Okay Anymore [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, send requests!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some extras for my Roman angst series, COMMENT SOME SUGGESTIONS!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roman Isn't Okay Anymore [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RIOA Extras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys its Vee!</p>
<p>If you like Roman Isn't Okay Anymore, then this is your chance to comment what you want to read!</p>
<p>Just leave a suggestion in the comments, but please read the rules first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1. NO NSFW. NO EXCEPTIONS.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.Please be polite!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3. Be aware that nothing is going to be done right away. It may take me days, weeks or months to write the prompt</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4. Rules are valid to change</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5. ONLY COMMENT SUGGESTIONS ON THIS CHAPTER. NO OTHER CHAPTER PLEASE</p>
<p> </p>
<p>6. Have fun!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you for reading, and I look forward for everything!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Vee</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>